Deception
by Puurr
Summary: *Sequel to Hunger and Deceit* The poison given to Legolas was different and now the Fellowship must save him before the evil in him takes over. not a MS or Romance! Far from it!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Deception

Chapter One: A New Green Eyes

By: Fairylady

A/N: This is the SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, a sequel to Hunger and Deceit!!! You all wanted Legolas back and breathing, well, here you go! Legolas is back and will be ready for this story!! Enjoy this new story, my readers!!!

Summary: It is best if you have read Hunger and Deceit first!!! The Poison that was 

on the dagger was different from other poisons. Now Legolas is alive after death and Aragorn must take him to Lothlórien as soon as possible. Will the Fellowship and Aragorn be able to get Legolas there before the Evil within him takes over?

Reviews:

pupulpk: I think you will like this story, pup. Full of Legolas Angst! Yes, I will tell you he does come back! Hey! If you don't like the taste of the meat put Jack Daniel sauce on it! Very good and non-alcoholic! Me? I am 15-years-old! Going to be 16 very soon (this December 19!). Yes, I am a Harry Potter fan, but not much. I have only seen the movies, haven't read the books, yet. If I wasn't interested in Australia (sorry if I spelled that wrong) I would hardly hear anything about you guys down under, but I love learning about other countries cause our it gets pounded down your throats when you are young until you leave school. Hope you like this chapter.

Imbefaniel: Other cute guys? Come on, the Elf is back!!! He is!! Come and look!! *Waits for Imbefaniel to look* Hey, if you want to see, you have to look! There is no other way! All right, just read it will you. I speak the truth!!

Morloth: Well, I guess I caught your interest in this for a long time. Don't leave just yet though. HEY! I said don't leave!! Read this chapter! You'll like it! Trust me! *Wink Wink*

Goma-Ryu: HEY! Watch what you do with that stick! That swing almost hit me! *Grabs stick from Goma* Boy, all this just to get hit over the head by a reviewer. *Shakes head* Can someone tell me why I put myself through this?!?!? Just read the chapter and NO MORE STICKS!! *Rubs sore head*

Lirenel: You can't believe I killed him? I can! He was getting to become a real bothersome!! *Gets an evil glare from Legolas* Ok, maybe I just wanted to kill him off one time, but he's back! I swear!! Just read and you will see!!

Thank you all!!!!!

******************

Aragorn could not help it when his eyes began to droop from exhaustion. Already his eyes were red and puffy from endless hours of crying. He did not know how long it had been since Legolas took his last breath. Five hours maybe, heck it could have been a lifetime already.

With all of his might, Aragorn tried to keep his heavy eyelids open, but they wouldn't. The ranger wanted to stay awake, but half of his mind kept thinking that if he fell asleep, he would wake up and see Legolas still alive; breathing.

All nonsense he knew, but his tired mind needed rest before continuing on the journey with the remaining members of the Fellowship.

Leaning his head back against he tree behind him, Aragorn passed into a dark world of nightmares.

_What is happening to me?_

How did I come to be like this?

Am I still Legolas, Prince of the Mirkwood Elves?

If I am, why am I not dead?

Legolas moaned lightly and brought a hand to his cold forehead. He felt horrible and his eyes burned with an uncontrollable heat behind them. Fear held him in its clutches and he was afraid to open his eyes, but the pain became unbearable and slowly Legolas opened his eyes.

Shock filled his entire body as he looked into the night sky with clear eyes. He could see in the dark, but how? Before his last encounter with Green Eyes, before his death, he had been able to see in the dark very well, but never as well as this. Legolas looked around and it seemed as if the sun was high in the sky shining down brightly.

_What happened to me?_

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered in fear and he began to roll up into a protective ball, surrounded by the blanket that had covered him up and then he let it all out.

Aragorn jumped to his feet when he heard his name called out and he quickly looked around at the members of the Fellowship, but his eyes quickly focused on the form next to the fire. Eyes wide, Aragorn ran towards the 'suppose-to-be-dead' Legolas in a mad sprint. 

The ranger could see his friend crying in his own little ball and in a way it relieved the ranger. Aragorn fell to his knees next to his friend and placed a hand on the Elf's back. "Legolas..."

Aragorn felt the need to hug his friend, but as he reached out to the Elf, he stopped. Legolas looked up at him and the very sight scared Aragorn more than anything else in his life did.

Legolas's eyes were glowing green.

****************************

A/N: See!! See! He IS alive!!! Alive and breathing!!! I will try to explain what happened in the next chapter, but I think that when Galadriel comes in, she will be able to tell it much better. Hey! If you guys review, I might update faster!!!

Reviewers get rewarded, Flamers get punished!!!

^__^ 


	2. What Happened?

****

Deception

Chapter Two: What happened?

By: Fairylady

A/N: Finally, more reviews! Ok, this will be short, I am sorry about that but I have to finish packing for my D.C. trip tomorrow and I have to get up early tomorrow morning (before 5:30) and leave. The bad part about this is that the time right now is......10:44 pm (or 21:44 in military time)! 

Reviews:

Stephanie-Lou: I am glad you have read all of my stories. It makes me feel special! Yeah, I think I'm glad that he is back alive to, make more stories.

Imbefaniel: Yep, Legolas is #1!!! You know, I have never tried Redbull before. I bet I could fly over to London if I get one! Gotta try that one day.

BlueTopaz: I guess you could say like a cat, but I was thinking more of just green glowing eyes.

alicia: Yes, I will e-mail ya. It would be good to do that for ya. And do ya think you could talk to some of my teachers (even though I'm out of school). They don't really think I am brilliant, but I am sure glad you think I am!!

Lirenel: I know! But it all fits in this story and it makes it good!!

elfling: Lazy bum! Signing in anonymously! How can I e-mail you saying that I have updated? Oh well! Yes, he did stop breathing, but some how he...began breathing again. Wait! How does that happen? Oh well. I guess your just going to have to read to find out!

TheLowlyDog: Love the name! Yes, your review was short, but I loved it! Yes, evil that is what this story is all about! In the last story I have Legolas die and now he is alive. The power of an author! He, he!

THANK YOU ALL!! Sorry this is short!!! But it is an update!

***************************

"Legolas," Aragorn gasped. "How can this be?"

****

"The poison. It changed me." Legolas panted unevenly, unlike an Elf. "I feel different, Aragorn. So very different."

"What do you mean the poison changed you? You died! I felt you take your last breath and I felt your heart stop!" Aragorn nearly shouted bring tears to both of their eyes. "My hand was bloody while trying to keep your poisoned blood in your body!"

"Please Aragorn, don't be mad at me," Legolas begged in a hush whisper. "I did not want any of this to happen. If you can not forgive me for what I have done, then I will leave you alone."

Aragorn suddenly felt ashamed of the way he acted and wrapped his arms around Legolas's shivering body. "I am sorry, mellonnin. I am so sorry. Please forgive me for being so stupid."

"There is nothing to forgive."

"How did this happen?"

"Maybe, the poison that Green Eyes had on the dagger had some kind of mixture in it to kill the one inflicted with it, but then bring them back alive as a Green Eyes. Maybe..."

"It sounds good enough for me, Legolas. I can take that answer until we are able to get more help from Galadriel."

"We are still headed for Lothlorien?"

"Yes, we are."

Both the Elf and the man were about to say something more when a loud cry pierced the silence.

"Orcs."

***********************

****

A/N: Short but updated! I will read your reviews when I come back! 

Flamers get punished!

Reviewers get rewarded!

^__^


	3. Whose Attacking?

****

Deception

Chapter Three: whose attacking?

By: Fairylady

A/N: Wow!! Look at all of the reviews! And all the death treats! To me AND Legolas!!! Sorry this is SO late! Work has been getting really hectic!!

Reviews:

Imbefaniel: He he he, I want you to read this chapter and tell me what you think of poor sweet Legolas. I know I am totally and completely evil for making you wait so long! I will try to update sooner!

TheLowlyDog: A bloodlust? No, not Legolas! Read the chapter, I think you hit it almost dead on! But I am still not sure!

SkiBum: Thank you, I did have fun in D.C. but it got really boring and I didn't like how everyone acted. I come from a small town and live in the country so you get the hint why I thought everyone was acting so strangely! I am really glad that you like my story! And don't worry! I like Boromir only in the extended version of Fellowship of the Ring, but loathe him in the theatrical version. Keep reading! It will get even more interesting, I hope.

elfling: TWO REVIEWS? One a "You are #1" and the second a death threat! Man, no wonder why people go nuts on these sites. We have no clue what people want! No, I got your review right on! I really hope no guys in white uniforms have to put you in a stray jacket because you are so close to insanity! That would really hurt to lose my Professional Lazy Bum. Wow, will you really give me twenty reviews?!?!?!?! That would be like my top record! Wow! Ok, I will keep updating but please, PLEASE!!! Don't hurt the really nice looking Prince of Mirkwood that whenever you get a clear view of his butt that stupid extra piece of his tunic covers it up! I need him! Unless you don't want anymore stories!

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Ouch!!!! NO MORE STICK PLEASE!!!! No more! No, put the stick back in the closet! I'll review, I'll review! Here, this is what will happen to Legolas! He will.....and then this will happen.....but then Aragorn has to......then everyone is sad again.....the end!! Did you really think I would tell you the story? No, you have to read and REVIEW!!!

pupulupk: PUP!! Are you alive?!?!? Here! I felt sorry for you because you are trying to hurry up and give me those poems when you were enjoying yourself! Here, HERE!! Take this as a big reward!! It might be small, but it is an update!!! Yes, there will be more Legolas angst! MORE MOREMOREMOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!!! This is your wish that will come true!

THANK YOU ALL!! Sorry about the VERY VERY VERY LONG WAIT!!! Hopefully I will be able to start up on my writings once more!!!

***************************

Aragorn once again went around and woke all of the fellowship up and instantly went over to Legolas's side with the Elf's weapons.

"Legolas, can you tell how many there are?"

"No, my ability to do anything seems very dim, but I will fight with you. I do not want to watch my best friend fighting while I do nothing."

The ranger understood his friend, but did not want to risk his friend dying…again.

"Legolas?!" The rest of the fellowship exclaimed and ran up next to Legolas and made sure that their friend was still alive. Gimli was completely shocked but would not stand back while the Hobbits surrounded the Elf and asked him several questions.

"Little ones, leave Legolas be! We have an enemy to hack to bits first, then we can asked Legolas what he has been doing during the night."

Legolas smiled at Gimli and finally opened his eyes since the whole fellowship crowded around him (even Boromir was asking questions at some point). Opening his eyes, everyone took a step back, except for Aragorn, who quickly ran up to Legolas and pulled him away from the fellowship.

"We have a bigger problem at hand! Orcs are coming and we have to fight or else we will be unprepared."

Legolas closed his eyes again, ashamed of what he had become.

"Do not think of what they do, Legolas." Aragorn spoke softly in Legolas's ear. "They will understand."

"I hope your right."

With a crash in the woods, all of the fellowship looked towards the forest and held their weapons up, ready to fight.

The first orc cam running into the small clearing and Aragorn was able slash and stab the filthy creature dead before the next one came in. At that moment, Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the hellish creature with hate and anger brimming his eyes. At the sight of the green glow, the orc stopped in his tracks and ran back crying for a retreat.

Only one orc had came out to fight after it and Boromir took care of that one. Aragorn quickly went over to Legolas to see what had happened, but Legolas turned his head towards the human. His eyes flashed green.

"Legolas?"

"No, Green Eyes," Legolas/Green Eyes hissed before taking out his daggers and jumping at the unexpecting ranger. 

***********************

****

A/N: SORRY SO MUCH ABOUT THE FOREVER UPDATED CHAPTER AND NOW THE CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! I couldn't help myself! I will try and update this story and all the others! Paralyzing Devotion will most likely be the first of the others to be updated, but I have no clue!!!! Ok, I am trying to DOUBLE my review score! Review and help me make that goal!!!

Ok, remember my policy!!

Flamers get punished!

Reviewers get rewarded! (And I am SO SORRY!!)

^__^


	4. What's Happening

****

Deception

Chapter Four: What's happening?

By: Fairylady

A/N: I am sorry so very much for the long wait. Read! Have fun! Thank you for reviewing!

Reviews:

elfling: No no no, no evil fan girl or evil demon. You will find out! I can not utter a word or else my contract with Legolas and Aragorn will run out! Sorry!

SkiBum: Yes, Greenleaf is Legolas' name meaning just like mine means 'evil-fanfiction-writer-who-likes-to-make-her-readers-cring', but I am nothing like that! I can not tell you if I will have to kill Legolas for I do not know myself! Just pray for Lothlorien to come! Yes, comfort Legolas! He will really need it. Big time!!!

Coolio02: Here you go. More knowledge of my story. Next lesson will come later.

"...": Why am I torturing Legolas? Hum? Oh, it is really really fun! Completely! I love Legolas angst. I cannot help it!

tonianne: Strange? Strange is good! I like strangeness! This strange story is still on it's way!

Imbefaniel: He is evil, but he's not evil! I swear to you is and not! Glad you could read this before I updated! I bet it wasn't too hard.

***************************

"Legolas?"

"No, Green Eyes," Legolas/Green Eyes hissed before taking out his daggers and jumping at the unexpecting ranger.

"Legolas," Aragorn cried out. "What are you doing?!"

No words escaped the Elf's lips, but a cold smile replaced them. Legolas/Green Eyes slashed at Aragorn trying to cut the ranger in someway, but Aragorn thought fast and unsheathed his sword to deflect Legolas/Green Eyes blows.

Aragorn continued to duck and block Legolas/ Green Eyes' blows for several minutes until the crazed Elf suddenly turned and began to attack the Hobbits.

"Legolas! NO!" Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir rushed towards the charging Elf and just barely made it in time to protect the shaking halflings. 

"You crazy Elf! Stop this madness!" Gimli bellowed and took a swing at the Elf.

"Gimli, no! WE can not hurt Legolas! This is not him doing it!" Aragorn cried in worry.

"It doesn't look like it!" Boromir cried, who just managed to miss a swing from the Elf's daggers.

"We need a plan!"

"We need to stop spilling what we need so this Elf can't hear them!"

"Gimli," Aragorn moved closer to the dwarf. "Can you aim the blunt end of your axe for Legolas' head?"

"What do you want me to do, Aragorn?"

"Knock him out!"

With a grunt and a mighty swing, Gimli swung his axe at Legolas' head and felt the heavy metal connect hard with his friend's hand. 

__

CRACK!

"By stars—I think I used too much force..." Gimli shook as he watched the Elf's eyes roll back into his head and fell limply to the ground. Blood trickled out of the Elf's head and ears.

"Aragorn, what is happening! What is wrong with Legolas?" Boromir sank down to his knees next to the ranger, who had already sat down next to Legolas and started to tend to the Elf's head.

"I think the poison that gave Legolas his green eyes is doing more than just giving him green eyes, but making his into a Green Eyes. It's turning him evil with or without his wanting to." 

***********************

****

A/N: There! Chapter up! Will try to continue updating quickly, but I have been really busy! Will try my best!

****

Ok, remember my policy!!

Flamers get punished!

Reviewers get rewarded! 

^__^


	5. An Unlikely friend

****

Deception

Chapter Five: An Unlikely friend

By: Fairylady

A/N: New Chapter! I never thought that Neela/Green Eyes would become so popular! I think she is like the best character I created! I am now writing a series on her! A two story series. One with her Good and one with her Bad, but I haven't decided if she will turn good at the end of the second one or not. She did turn good at the end of Hunger and Deceit. Oh, the dilemma!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except Green Eyes/ Neela and the story plot line and Neela's background. (Oh, and If I forget this on any story. Yell at me! I always forget. Get to carried away with the fanfiction!)

Reviews:

Imbefaniel: Most likely did hurt! Here's the update!

Fire Eagle (elfling): Interesting? I say weird! But I'll keep going just to keep going. Gotta beat that energizer bunny some day!

Fiwen2: Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry! Ok, that's a lie, but oh, *grabs a tissue* I know it's a bit late giving it to you, but dry any tears left! I am glad you like my stories! I' m just glad people are reading them!

Stephanie-Lou: Yes, you said that you would review! Bigger than Hunger and Deceit? Oh no! Can't do that! Don't remember what I did for Hunger and Deceit! I am trying to think of what I can do for a surprise ending. Maybe Legolas can suddenly die and B(L)OOM! The End! Sounds great! Yes, the old witch. Ah, you might not like this chapter if you don't like the "old witch." Maybe he can come back all the way! Yes, so much happens to poor Leggy! Yes, I want to watch more of TTT, but I have a new member of the house (a foreign exchange student) and she like steals the TV from me when I try to watch it. *Sighs* At least I have a really nice picture of my desktop of Orli! 

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! 

***************************

Legolas was surrounded by darkness. It almost frighten him, but the glow of his eyes had already done that.

__

Where am I? he wondered. _How did I get here?_

"You are in the mist of blackness, Legolas." A familiar voice came from behind.

Legolas gracefully turned towards the voice and grabbed one of his long knives ready to kill the female Green Eyes standing in front of him now.

"Green Eyes," He snarled in disgust. "What have you done to me?! Why am I, too, a Green Eyes?!"

"Please," Neela/Green Eyes spoke softly. "Call me Neela. I, too, did not ask for the curse of the blood of the Green Eyes. We were an ancient race dying out because of our own stupidity. I was abandon in the middle of a forest during a storm by my own mother for reasons I will never know. Two humans found me and raise me as their own. I was born a Green Eyes, but raised as a human."

"Then why were you evil when I first meet you?" Loathing still deep in Legolas's voice, he moved closer to Neela and raised his long knife.

"Will you listen to my story or kill me first?"

"Is your story true?"

"All of it. Not one part is left out."

"Fine. Tell your story, but be quick!" Legolas snapped. It surprised himself, but Neela seemed to understand.

"Already the poison is take over you. I am sorry that I have made you into this. My good side—" 

Legolas humped.

"**My good side** was hidden deep down inside of me after all of those years. It is hard being an immortal. I know what it is like and so do you, but you do not have the endless battle of fighting off a side of you that is evil while trying to be good as well! My changed when Orcs came charging through our village and killing anyone they could. People scattered trying to save themselves, but not one of the Orcs would come near me or try to harm me. They just...ignored me, so I tried to use that as an advantage. I tried to save my family, but no matter what I did, each one of them fell to the ground dying or dead. Seven sibling, my mother and my father! My father lived the longest and told me about my past and who I really was. What I really was. He told me now I would never know what a real home was anymore because everyone was afraid of Green Eyes."

"So you became evil and went after me," Legolas sneered.

"No! I went traveling and meet teamed up with different travelers and traveled with them. One of them I fell in love with, but soon after the times began to change once more I watch each of them die some how. My best friend was killed by an Orc's poisoned arrow. It was hard to see her so weak. But my love was murdered in a village where we thought we were safe and after that I began to change. Not much, I mind you, but I began to feel different. It was the death of my best friend that changed everything. She was the last to go in the group, besides myself. Anger took me and I went in search for the rest of my kin. I found that almost none of them lived anymore. Almost all of them were dead because of hunters so I took it upon myself to change other beings into Green Eyes and make them evil. I didn't spend much time trying to change Elves over. Your race takes too long so I stayed with the humans more and sometimes Dwarves. Soon I grew bored with making humans Green Eyes and went after more Dwarves. After I grew bored with them, I went after Elves. I saw you, alone and trying out that new bow and I knew I could make you mine. Everything was working, you actually were so close to becoming a Green Eyes I could smell the new power growing in you, but your loyalty to your friends won in the end and you bet me. In the end it was my poison that turned you to my side. That turned you evil..."

"So what are you now? Good or bad?"

"I have been given the chance to prove myself worthy of the afterlife spent by those who did good things in life. I have an equal amount of both that my gods cannot choose if I am good or bad. If I am proven good I wish to try again in life and be reborn. It would be good to live in a time not filled with evil. The race of the Green Eyes is almost dead and you are on a trip to destroy the ring of power. By the time I live again...If I live again, you should have already succeed in destroying most of the evils in this world."

"So, what are you trying to be? Good or bad?"

"Good! I am trying to be GOOD! If I am proven bad than I will live forever in the darkness of time reliving the worse moments in my past life and dying over and over in new ways that change every time! I want to be good! I never wanted to be bad but fate was against me. Will you allow me to help you while I try to clear my name?"

"I should let you rot in the deepest fire of the hell you fear the most. I do not even know if I can trust you." Legolas walked closer to Neela and began to circle her. His long knife was held up to her face and with a quick flick of his wrist a deep cut marred Neela cheek, but the Green Eyes just stood there and allow a tear to escape her eye.

"So you do not trust me," Neela whispered sadly and looked at Legolas with tear-filled eyes. "Even so, I will not allow my past evils to take you and change you. I will help you—"

"I don't want your help!" Legolas sneered through clenched teeth. His face close to Neela's and his knife already cutting another deep cut into her other cheek.

"You are already changing. Would you have acted like this if you really were still Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, a Woodland Elf? I know a cure for the poison! Let me help you, please."

Legolas looked at Neela in shock. No, he wouldn't have cut her cheeks or snapped at her if he was still the same Legolas. He really was changing for the worse. A bit of the old Legolas suddenly came forth and beat down the poison that caused Neela and his friends harm. "You are right, I am changing. Please...Neela. Help me. I need it and if it helps you to prove to me that you are really good and it helps you to try again in live than help me. Please."

Neela smiled and bowed her head. "When you need me just call my name. Sometimes I will be there, but only you and Aragorn will be able to see me unless you want the others to see me as well."

"Why would Aragorn be able to see you?"

"He sent me free of my prison," Neela explained.

Legolas looked at her in confusion. Not understanding what she meant.

"He is the one who delivered the final blow. He is the one who killed me."

Legolas looked at her in shock, but kept silent because she held up her hand.

"I do not hate him for it. I praise him for it. For so long I wanted to break free of my evil mold and he did it for me. But listen. Only a few will be able to harm me when I am with you. You, Aragorn, Gimli, and other Green Eyes. I will not be able to protect myself most of the time and if I take on another injury that could kill me, I will become nothing. I am asking you to protect me, please."

"I will, but just as long as you try to help me."

"I will." Neela smiled at Legolas and raised her arms in the air. The Blackness began to swift and grow color spots. "It is time to return to the Fellowship. They are worried about you."

***********************

****

A/N: Here ya go! Chapter five. Wow, Green Eyes/Neela is back. Hope you like the Neela side. Green Eyes was kind of mean! Reviews are ALWAYS NICE!!!

****

My policy!!

Flamers get punished!

Reviewers get rewarded! 

^__^


	6. Waking

****

Deception

Chapter Six:Waking

By: Fairylady

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I have been writing, just not on the fanfiction! All of you that love Neela/Green Eyes, or if you hate no difference, you all will love the reasons WHY I have not been writing a lot. I will reveal that in due time, but I will tell you that I have been planning to go through and add a lot. Do some revisions on all my fanfictions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except Green Eyes/ Neela and the story plot line and Neela's background. (Oh, and If I forget this on any story. Yell at me! I always forget. Get to carried away with the fanfiction!)

Reviews:

Fiwen2: In a way I am sad that Hunger doesn't make you sad anymore, but I guess I can make this story make ya sad! Sorry about the wait.

Stephanie-Lou: Hey-lo! Neela's coming, not in this chapter, but she's comin'! Also, I'll tell ya a secret! Kick me if I told ya this already, but I can't remember a lot unless I write it down (I'm kind of like Bilbo). Neela is getting' her own book. Written and being read through carefully. I hopefully will have it out before the 2005 new years, hopefully. Enjoy this as you wait! Talk to ya only line later!

Lominothiel: I will try to keep the plot up and stretched out nice and long for ya. Then, at least, I get reviews on every chapter and get to keep people on the edge! Hehe, Sorry I got ya lost. I do that to people by not giving them good directions.

Stailit Hope: Yep, favorite kind of fic: Legolas angst. And I just happen to write a lot with it. It is good that you got the authorship, gives a freedom on ff.net!

Sirithiliel: Sorry about the wait! Didn't mean, too, but life, work, family, and everything just get in the way and sometimes I don't feel like writing because of a stupid disease I get for certain stories. A disease called Writer's Block. Oh well, here's the next chapter.

ElvenRanger13: Thank you!

Jordy: Here ya go, no more looking! Potential? Well, I will have to trust you on that! Don't worry, I won't stop any of my stories! I hate it when people do! It will just take a long time during some chapters!

ElvenPrincessWarriorOfMirkwood: Ai! No crying! Please! :) Here, here is a new chapter! Take it! Take it and read it!

ems: Yes, yes, yes! I will finish it! I will, promise!!! No, there is no sequel yet, don't worry! Please, keep reading and get even more confused!

Frodo1512: Thanks!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! 

***************************

Legolas felt everything as he came back to the world. He felt the pain and confusion. The strange darkness inside him and the guilt. Guilt that he had actually attacked his friends and the guilt for being the reason for all the pain. The guilt was quickly followed by the shame of being so weak and he wished for the comforts of unconsciousness again.

"Legolas, mellonnin, can you hear me?" Aragorn's voice echoed through the mists of his haziness. Where was Green Eyes—no, not Green Eyes, Neela, where was Neela? Had it all been a dream? Was nothing that Neela told him about a cure for the poison real? Valar, he hoped not.

"Legolas?"

Moaning, Legolas opened his eyes slowly, but quickly closed them when the light from the fire sent waves of pain through his head, which was pounding already. _What happened to me,_ he wondered, thinking softly because of the pain. Above him, Aragorn was staring down at him with worry in his eyes. "Aragorn?"

"Ah! Thank the Valar! I was beginning to think that your skull wasn't as hard as I thought!"

"What happened? Where is Neela?"

"Neela? I have not heard of any being called by that name to be able to tell you were he—she?—is. But I can tell you that after you went…evil, Gimli swung his axe around and hit you in the head with the blunt end of it, but he used too much strength. I would not be surprised if you do not have a concussion." Aragorn moved away from Legolas for a moment before coming back with a flask. "Here, drink this. It's already mixed with crushed athelas and it will help with your headache."

With Aragorn's help, Legolas drank down a good helping of the water before taking hold of the human's wrist. "I need to find Neela—to know that it was real."

Aragorn's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you saying? Who is this Neela and what do you need to know is true?"

"The Green Eyes! She told me of a cure!" Legolas's eyes were searching around the camp, looking for a person that promised him life.

"Green Eyes?" Aragorn's eyes darken slightly, but he was more confused than angered. "She is dead, mellonnin. She cannot harm you again."

"B-but she is changed! She is good…"

"She is dead, Legolas. I killed her before you—I killed her, mellonnin. Rest now." Aragorn carefully pulled the cloak covering the Elf to the flawless chin before sitting back and watching the Elf carefully.

"She is not completely dead, the Valar have given her another chance…" the Elf whispered before closing his eyes, indicating that he would not answer any questions the ranger had for him.

Shaking his head in confusion, Aragorn watched Legolas's chest rise and fall as the Elf fell back to sleep. The night had already began to fail as Aragorn entered into his last hours of his watch. He tore his eyes from the Elf to look around the camp, but he couldn't stop thing about what he said before falling to sleep. That was until he saw two glowing eyes coming towards and the same Green Eyes that he had killed only a day before walked out into the clearing.

***********************

****

A/N: Short, but I had to update! Sorry for the long wait.

****

My policy!!

Flamers get punished!

Reviewers get rewarded! 

^__^


End file.
